Virtual reality technology allows users of virtual reality media player devices to experience immersive virtual reality worlds that are distinct from environments in which the users are located in the real world. For example, a user experiencing virtual reality may look around an immersive virtual reality world in any direction (e.g., forward, backward, left, right, up, down, etc.), move a virtual viewpoint (e.g., a virtual avatar) around within the immersive virtual reality world, interact with virtual representations of people and/or objects included within the immersive virtual reality world, and so forth. In these and other ways, virtual reality media content presented to the user may give the user a sense that he or she is actually present in and experiencing the immersive virtual reality world, rather than experiencing the real-world environment in which the user is actually located. As such, the user may be isolated or detached from the real-world environment to some extent (e.g., at least in terms of what the user sees, if not also what the user hears and otherwise experiences) while experiencing the immersive virtual reality world.